A video conferencing system has been proposed such that a call from the video conferencing system is received using a mobile terminal device so that audio communication is established based on the received call, for a case where a user of the video conferencing system needs to leave the location of a video conference.
The technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, is known as such a conventional technology.